alvin and the chipmunks:their biggest nightmare
by matttn110
Summary: alvin,simon,and dave have had a great time as a family lately,but after Dave gets sick,will there family start to have problems mainly between two sibling chipmunks? this is not a alvinxsimon - -
1. how they roll

**Alvin and the chipmunks: Biggest Nightmare**

_Ok here is the first part of my story, hope you like it._

"_Man this day is boring, but not the worst day I've had"_ **Alvin said starting to pick up some music notes. It was mostly a regular day for chipmunks, Alvin started to sing in his room, while Simon was reading in the living room, Theodore was cooking some food, And Dave was in his room writing some new songs**_**.**__ "Hmm…that is about it" _**Dave says to himself after he finished writing his song. "**Boys I have some new song's I want you to sing would mind coming here `."**As David said to chipmunks in the other rooms. Simon & Theodore ran into the room ready. **"Where is Alvin?" **Dave asked Simon while looking around for him. **"I'm not sure Dave." **Simon said looking puzzled **"Maybe in the restroom?" **Dave was starting to loose his patience. **"….Alvin?... Alvin?...ALVIN!" **Dave yelled as Alvin ran into the room. **"OK!"**Alvin said laughing and standing on a chair while looking through the song. **"Let's do it!" Alvin yelled, clearing his throat as him and his brothers start to sing:

"You know you got it made  
>When you drop an Escalade<br>For the drop top, iced out, rocks hot  
>Dropping dollars, ladies holler, hey<br>Gotta get that cream

You know you got it made  
>When they setting a parade<br>When you drop down, write a check in town  
>All just for one day<br>Gotta get that cream

Whoa, don't you know that's how they roll?  
>Can you get down with the<p>

Funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks  
>Baby, you know<br>Funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks  
>How we roll<p>

Funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks  
>Baby, you know<br>Funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks  
>How we roll<p>

How we roll, come on, can you feel it?  
>How we roll, yeah, yeah come on<br>Here's Theodore

You know you're here to stay  
>When you're always getting paid<br>And you don't stop, never, no, it won't stop  
>No matter what they say<br>Gotta live the dream, take it Simon

You know you're here to stay  
>When you hear they think you hit<br>'Cause we gots its, everybody fletch it  
>Got nothing to say<br>So we live the dream

Whoa, don't you know that's how they roll?  
>Can you get down with the<p>

Funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks  
>Baby, you know<br>Funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks  
>How we roll<p>

Funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks  
>Baby, you know<br>Funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks  
>How we roll<p>

How we roll, come on, can you feel it?  
>How we roll, yeah, yeah, come on<br>Break it down now

Baby, it's how we roll  
>Funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks<br>Funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks  
>Funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks<br>Funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks

How we roll, come on, yeah  
>How we roll, baby, you know, you know, you know<br>How we roll, oh yeah  
>How we roll, oh yeah<br>How we roll"

**Afterwards the chipmunks and Dave had dinner laughed, and had a fun night, fun they haven't had in a long time. And after the next day, they might not have another night like that.**


	2. Whats wrong with Dave?

**Aatc-their biggest nightmare**

**(Here's chapter 2 for the aatc story)**

**I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks nor do I own the music**

I hope you enjoy chapter 2: whats wrong with Dave?

**The next day Alvin, Simon, a Theodore wake up the next day and go to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. As the chipmunks go ready to eat, Simon looked up confused and said** "Uhh, guys….where's Dave?" **Alvin and Theodore look at each other and back at Simon and shrugged. "**We don't know"** They told him in unison. **

"Maybe we should look in his room." **Simon said after they all finished their food.**

**Alvin and Theodore nodded in agreement as they followed Simon to Dave's room, when they started to hear coughing coming from his room.**

"Hello? Dave?" **Alvin asked as him and his brothers Dave's door. "**Are you ok?"** Theodore asked Dave with a concerned tone in his voice.**

"Yea boys. I'm fine I just have a little ACHOO! Cold."** Alvin and his brothers looked at Dave worried. **"Dave if you want we can stay and look after you." **Simon suggested going up to Dave who was in bed and tired. "**Don't worry Simon I just need some rest, I'll be fine later on. You three need to get to school."** Alvin, Simon, and Theodore walked out to get their stuff and opened the door to their house. "**Don't worry Dave, If you need any help we'll come here faster then you can say…help!"** Theodore cheered as him and his brothers left for school. **"Hey guy, do you think Dave looked…different they usual when he's sick?" **Theodore said worried**. "Don't worry Theodore, I'm sure Dave will be back on his feet in no time." **Alvin assured Theodore as Simon nodded in agreement. "**Yeah Theodore you'll see, Dave will be just fin-."** Simon was interrupted by Alvin's phone ringing. "**Sorry Si, hello?...OH MY GOD!"** Alvin yelled as he closed his phone and panicked while his brothers looked at him confused. "**What's wrong**?" They asked him in unison. **"….Dave's in the hospital"

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Sorry I know no one likes a cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. (I hope you don't hate me o_o) but hopefully chapter 3 will be up tomorrow since I have more time = for reading. Review please. Be honest, but don't be to harsh XD.**


	3. Dave's illness

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading this story and reviewing =D, I hope you like this longer chapter. (I'll try to make another as soon as I put this one on fan fiction).

Alvin and the chipmunks: their biggest nightmare

Chapter 3: Dave's illness

*Back to right after the chipmunks go to school*

"Heh…Theodore is always so worried" Dave told himself and laughed a bit before cringing at some pain in his stomach. "Ach…m-maybe I should get something to eat" Dave thought to himself while trying to get up and coughing soon after. "Strange…I never felt *cough cough* this bad before…" He said while feeling hot in his head.

"Maybe I should call a d-doc..." Before he could finish his sentence he dropped to the floor on his back with a loud thud.

(5 minutes later)

*Door opens to Dave and the chipmunk's house*. "Hello? David!" yelled through out the house. "David I came to see if I could borrow your…" She trailed off as soon as she saw a figure on the fall with his eye's closed. "…David?" yelled going over to Dave. "David are you ok?" She put her head next to his chest to try to hear his heart beat. "….(thud)…" got up with a cheerful expression. "Oh thank god! David don't you worry I will call the hospital."

(A few minutes later...)

*hospital van comes to pick up Dave*"Thank you sir." Ms. Miller told the people picking up Dave.

"No problem miss, it's a good thing u called us, this man is in serious condition" The man told and put Dave' in the van.

"May I ask what hospital you are taking him to?" asked.

"'s hospital" HE told her then got in the van.

As soon as they left toke out her phone and text Alvin what had happened.

Thank you all for reading, this isn't a long chapter, but I will be putting another chapter right after so don't worry.

Ok now here's some answers for some of your soon to be questions

#1: about the 5 minutes later and the few minutes later thing…I just wanted to put that because if I put too much time you would say that he should be dead by then, and if too soon you would say (might) say that it's kind of a coincidence.

#2: Sorry about the hospital name, I've only been to two hospitals and don't remember the first one name. (Tell me if you have a problem with the name and I'll try to change it.)

#3: I know it's weird that just has his number in her phone…and also that she has a phone, just please go with it for the sake of the story XD.

Please review-be honest, but don't be harsh. =3


	4. Alvin and Simon's argument

**Ok here is the second chapter of the same day like I promised XD, the baggy eyes in the morning is worth it =D.**

**Alvin and the chipmunks: Their biggest nightmare**

**Chapter 4: Alvin and Simon's Argument**

"Is he going to be ok?" Theodore asked the front desk Nurse in a worried tone in his voice. Him and his brothers Alvin and Simon got a ride from who picked them up after sending Alvin the bad news.

The front desk nurse smiled at Theodore and reassured him, "Don't worry Mr. Seville is doing just fine, the doctor will let you see him right now if you wish." The three brothers nodded as the Nurse opened the door to Dave's room for them. "DAVE!" Alvin, Simon, and Theodore said in unison.

"Hey boys!" Dave said cheerfully and hugged all three of them.

"How did you get here?" Dave asked worried since he knew right now they had school. " brought us here after she told us what happened to you." Alvin said with the message imbedded in his mind. Dave smiled at him then let out a small cough. "Thanks for coming here boys, but I'm fine now." Simon looked at him frowning. "No offense Dave, but the last time you said "I'm fine" you wound up here." Dave glared at him a bit, but inside he knew Simon was right. Dave then frowned and looked down, which made Theodore confused, "Dave, what's wrong?" Dave looked at all three chipmunks and sighed. "Guys I don't know how to say this, but…I have more then just a simple cold…"

"That's an understatement" Alvin mumbled, but Simon put his shoulder in Alvin's stomach to stop him so Dave could finish. "In face…if the doctors can't cure me in the next week…I could die." Alvin and the brothers looked at him in horror. "Dave…you can't be serious!" Alvin yelled in a scared voice. "You can pull threw this Dave I know you can" Theodore told Dave with some tears in his eye's trying hard to hide them, but failed. Simon looked at Theodore and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry boys, they say I can get out later Today, so I will see you at home ok?" Dave said to the chipmunk brothers and called to come and pick up Alvin and his brothers to take them back to school. Right afterwards Alvin, Simon, and Theodore started to talk outside.

"…G-guys I don't think Dave is doing so well…"Theodore told his two brothers in a very sad tone. "D-don't worry Theodore with all the medicine they have today, I'm sure Dave will be fine." Simon said giving his little brother a smile. Theodore smiled back and then Alvin spoke. "If fine you mean pretty loopy from the medicine then yeah he'll be peachy." Alvin said smirking and laughing to himself, which was good since he was the only one who got the joke. Simon glared at his brother, "Alvin, that's not funny!" he barked at Alvin. "Jeez Simon relax it was just a joke." Alvin said slowly losing his smirk.

"Why does everything have to be a joke to you?" He yelled at Alvin. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood Si!"Alvin yelled at the same voice pitch and stared his brother straight in the face. They might have had a big fight if it wasn't for Theodore. "Guys please; Dave is in the other room…" Theodore said with some tears in his eyes. Seeing their little brother both Simon and Alvin backed off, but Simon gave Alvin a you-better-be-lucky look, while Alvin's look was more of a same-to-you.

They all herd a beep and looked outside to see car.

"We'd better go…" Simon told his brothers emotionless.

They all got into the car, awaiting to see what the week brings them.

**Thanks for reading everyone, I promised you too chapters and I delivered =3, now if you'll excuse me, I got to get some sleep =_=. Please review; be honest but not harsh XD this is my first story =P**


	5. Deffensive Alvin

**Hey everyone chapter 5 for my story, fights, brother's are tested, who is going to get hurt and who will learn from their mistakes? Please enjoy.**

**Alvin and the chipmunks: their biggest nightmare**

**Chapter 5: Deffensive Alvin.**

**Alvin and His brothers come back from school and open the door to their house. Not knowing the Fight beginning to break out.**

"We'll who's hungry?" **Theodore said with a smile which slowly faded after seeing his two brothers stare at each other with a burning hatred.**  
>"Uhh...I'll go make dinner." <strong>He said running into the kitchen.<strong>  
>"...So Alvin think of how your going to actually help out Dave in the hospital?" <strong>Simon asked with a small smirk of amusement.<strong>  
>"Are you saying I can't take care of him?" <strong>Alvin asked with a dark voice.<br>Theodore herd Alvin and decided to hurry up before His two brothers fight got more intense.  
><strong>

"Well does it sound like I trust you with Dave's well fare?" **Simon asked sarcastically.**

"Hey he's my father too; I can take care of him as well as you can!" **Alvin told Simon in his face. Simon laughed and became serious just like that.**

"You? Take care of someone else? HA! Face it Alvin, everyone even you knows that you can only…"**Simon then pointed his finger in Alvin's stomach**. "Take! Care! Of! Yourself!" **And with that last word Alvin looked at his brothers' finger then looked up at his brothers' face with anger.**

"Take your finger off me you sorry piece of s..."

"Soups down!" **Theodore said as he ran to his brothers and brought them to the kitchen to eat. Alvin and Simon were in a bit of a shock, but neither forgot about their conflict with one another.**

"Whew..."**Theodore sighed to himself as he and his brothers ate their food.**

"We'll we should go to bed so we can wake up to catch the bus." **Theodore said as him and his brothers walked upstairs and** **fell asleep, but His brothers had their backs turned to each other with hate and anger.**

***the next morning***

**The sun showed up in the chipmunk brothers' room and glared at Alvin and Theodore.**

"Good morning Alvin" **Theodore said yawning, noticing Simon wasn't in his bed and looked back at Alvin who was sitting up waking up.**

"Hey Alvin…where's Simon?" **Theodore asked Alvin, who shrugged and answered,**

"I don't know, but theirs a note on his bed." Alvin said picking up the note and red it:

"Dear Theodore went off to school earlier so I wouldn't have to deal with Alvin." Alvin grit his teeth.

"See you at school-your brother Simon, P.S: I know you're reading this Alvin."

Alvin's eyes grew a little wide, making Theodore give him a confused look.

"What's it say?" Theodore asked Alvin who snapped out of it.

"He said he went to school before us" **Alvin told his little brother, but not saying why**.

"Oh, ok...We'll we better get going too." **Theodore said as he and his brother got ready, ate breakfast, and left for school.**

**Alvin opens up his locker and tries to get his stuff while he hears a certain voice, a certain chipette voice.**

"Hi Alvin!" The **chipette Yelled in Alvin's ear. Alvin still cringing from the loud sound.**

"…Hi, Britt" Alvi**n said turning his head back to his locker**. "Listen Brittany I can't talk right now..." **Brittany looked at him and smiled a bit.**

"Come on Alvie, Listen Sarah is having a party tonight and wanted you to go with me" **Brittany said smiling a bit bigger.**

"Brittany come on I don't have time to talk right now", **Alvin said opening up his locker while Brittany pouted.**  
>"Come on Alvie, you have to come with me to the party"<strong>, she said giving him a nice smile, but Alvin still ignored her. Brittany was getting mad so she decided with an evil smirk; if she couldn't get him to notice her being sweet, she would have to act sour<strong>.  
>"What's up Alvin, Dave not letting you go to the party?" <strong>asked Brittany.<strong>  
><strong>Alvin felt that she was trying to turn it into a joke, but he didn't feel like joking around when Dave is sick.<strong>  
>"No Brittany, I just can't alright!" <strong>yelled Alvin<strong>.  
>"Oh sure you can't, you love me don't you Alvie?" <strong>asked Brittany.<br>**"I do Brittany, but I've got other stuff on my mind right now ", **replied Alvin feeling anger and sadness building.**  
>"Is it you don't want to go to the party?" <strong>asked Brittany.<strong>  
>"You wouldn't care if I told you anyway", <strong>replied Alvin.<strong>  
>"Hmm try me Alvie, is Dave giving you hard time with punishment, is guilt finally creeping inside you?" <strong>asked Brittany wickedly.<strong>  
>"No it's none of those things Brittany, leave me alone, I told you I didn't want to talk!" <strong>yelled Alvin.<strong>  
>"Well fine!" <strong>Brittany yelled back.<br>They disbanded in different directions****.**

"**She doesn't know? How doesn't show know? She lives with for crying out loud!" He said to himself while walking to his next class waiting to get this day over with.**

***Four hours later outside of school***

"Hey Alvin wait up!" Alvin herd a chipettes voice again, but with a more sweet tone.

"Oh, hey Eleanor." Alvin said waiting up to see what she wanted. She breathed heavily trying to catch her breathe and finally talked.

"I herd what happened to Dave; tell Theodore I said I hope Dave gets better."

Alvin looked at her confused

"Why do you need me to tell him?" He asked her.

"I couldn't find him" She said looking around for Theodore, but still couldn't find him.

Alvin's face then got a little serious, "Hey Ellie tell me…how is it you know what happened to Dave and Brittany doesn't?" He looked at her waiting for a response when he herd the bus honk and got on to go home. Leaving Eleanor standing their with a surprised look.

"I forgot to tell Brittany…poor Alvin" She said running to her home hoping to run into Brittany.

"How did I forget to tell her?" Eleanor thought to herself. "I should have tried to find her during school.

***flashback before school in the miller house***

"Bye girls I gotta get a head start at school, talk to you later Eleanor and Jeanette!" Brittany yelled running outside and closing the door before could call her back

"Wait Brittany!" yelled then sighed. Eleanor looks at her in confusion and asks,

" what's wrong?" looked at both her and Jeanette and sighed once more." Sorry girls, but Dave Seville is in the hospital. Both girl chipmunks gasped,

"What happened?" Jeanette asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"I'm not sure, just be sure to cheer up Alvin and his brother at school today."

Both chipettes nodded, "We will" Eleanor and Jeanette said in unison.

***End flashback***

"I hope I can get to her soon." Eleanor said to herself running a bit faster.

Little did she know her elder sister was on her way to the Seville house, where things would go from worst, to a nightmare.

**Well there you have it long enough? XD thank you all for reading my story so far =D, please review. Be honest, but not too harsh.**


	6. family sides

**Hello everyone, gonna make this brief XD. I hope you all like this chapter, fights between loved ones and a once in a life time change in sides picked. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Family sides**

As Brittany approached the Seville house, she hesitantly knocked not knowing what to expect, she was remotely surprised when Simon answered the door rather than Dave.  
>"Hi Simon, um where's Dave?" asked Brittany.<br>"Uh Dave, um he's um well he's in the hospital", replied Simon nervously.  
>"The hospital what? Who's looking after you?" asked Brittany.<br>"Nobody, just us just like old times in the forest", replied Simon.  
>"Miss Miller didn't have the decency to tell me well, I can't let social services get involved with this wait is Dave coming home?" asked Brittany.<br>Simon looked away as he knew the truth about Dave's illness that he's dying.  
>"Simon? You ok?" asked Brittany.<br>"No, Dave isn't going to get better", said Simon as he started to cry.  
>"Oh my god Simon I'm so sorry", said Brittany as she pulled him into a hug.<br>"You know when he told us he tried to put it off saying he'll be home soon, but he knew he couldn't keep his illness from us as we'll find out anyway", said Simon through sobs.  
>Just then Alvin walked to the front door and he made one fatal mistake remarked about the care Simon had for Dave.<br>"Even you can't help him", said Alvin wickedly.  
>Brittany felt Simon tense with anger.<br>"Alvin stop it, you selfish little idiot can't you be more caring for once in your life!" yelled Brittany.  
>"Ok maybe now I realize that I'll be more caring than Simon", said Alvin.<br>"That's it! Alvin you can laugh and joke about this all you want, but that won't make him better will it! We're going to lose the best example of a father that we ever had!" yelled Simon.  
>"Your right I'm sorry", said Alvin.<br>"You know what, don't even talk to me ever you're nothing, but a self-centered stuck up snob who only cares about himself!" yelled Simon as he took off outside.  
>"Wait Simon", said Alvin as he tried going after him, but was stopped by Brittany.<br>"No Alvin let him cool off", said Brittany.  
>"But I'm his broth-", said Alvin only to receive a slap from Brittany.<br>"Ow!" said Alvin rubbing his cheek.  
>"I said leave him Alvin! You've done too much damage already!" yelled Brittany.<br>Alvin rubbed his cheek and decided; if he was going to let out his rage, might as well let it all out right now.

"…WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?" Alvin yelled and Brittany cringed back in shock, with Simon also looking back in shock." WITH FRIENDS LIKE YOU, WHO NEEDS ENEMIES?" and with that Alvin stomped inside and closed the door. Leaving a frightened Simon and Brittany.

"Brittany…"Simon said walking up to Brittany who was crying a bit, but was able to hold it back.

"Simon…why would he say that?" She asked finally letting out her tears. Simon sighed,

"Don't cry Brittany, he's mad at me not you, you just got caught in-between one of our fights" he told her patting her on the back. She looked up, smiled, and looked at the streets.

"I got to go home, god knows how long my sisters and have been waiting." They both laughed.

"C ya Brittany" Simon said

"C ya Simon."

***later on at the Miller house***

" I'm home!" Brittany yelled through the house and sees her two sisters waiting for her by the couch."Ah crap…"she thought.

"You're pretty late" Eleanor said with a slight edge in her voice.

"Sorry went to go see Alvin," She told her sister going to get a small drink from the fridge. Eleanor looked at her with concern.

"How did it go?" Jeanette asked with a puzzled look.

"Alvin and Simon got into a fight, until I told Alvin to leave Simon alone and…slapped him." Brittany finished and looked down with sadness in her eyes.

"What did Alvin do?" Eleanor asked looking at her sister to check for injuries.

"Nothing, but…he got mad and yelled at me saying, WITH FRIENDS LIKE YOU, WHO NEEDS ENEMIES?" Brittany ended her sentence and cried a bit. Eleanor patted her on the back.

"Brittany I know it was wrong for him to yell at you, but…"Eleanor tried finishing, but Brittany continues crying stopped her.

"But what?" Brittany asked looking at her young sister. Jeanette finished Eleanor unfinished sentence:

"Don't you think you were a little hard on Alvin?" Brittany looked up with a surprised look.

"W-what? What do you mean to hard on Alvin?" Brittany asked offended by her two younger sisters. Eleanor sighed and talked again.

"Well...he did have a stressful day at school today…and your argument didn't help." Eleanor looked up to see her furious older sister.

"We're just saying you should have tried to reason with Alvin a little more then slapping him." Jeanette said standing next to Eleanor. Brittany was outraged.

"How could you say that to your own sister?" Brittany asked in a mad voice.

Eleanor and Jeanette stood their in silence.

"Fine I'll talk to you both tomorrow." Brittany told her two sisters and stormed off to her room. Eleanor and Jeanette just sighed and went off to bed.

***Around the same time at the Seville house***

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were eating dinner, but Alvin picked at his food and Theodore felt worried.

"Alvin, are you ok?" Theodore asked seeing Alvin sigh.

"I'm ok…"Alvin said very unenthusiastically

"Well that's good, ok bros it's time to see what routine we're going to have with who's going to help Dave out on which days." Theodore said looked at both his brothers.

"Hmm…how about I go the first week, then Alvin, then Simon?" Both Alvin and Simon were shocked. Neither thought Theodore would put Alvin to be in charge of Dave after him.

"Uhh…ok..." Alvin said still in shock then looking at his brother Simon, who looked mad and put his head down in sadness. Theodore saw this and face got serious.

"…Ok, well we should go to sleep." Both Alvin and Simon nodded in agreement.

Before they got in the room Theodore pulled Simon towards the living room to ask him something.

"Hey Simon what's wrong with Alvin?" Theodore asked looking at the bedroom doors to make sure Alvin doesn't hear them.

"We just had one of our regular fights, nothing big." Simon said, but looking at his little brother's expression, he knew Theodore wasn't buying it.

"Simon, Alvin looks more down today then any other time you both have an argument..." Theodore then asked something he never thought he would ask.

"Simon…What did you do to Alvin?" Simon's eye's then got bigger.

"Me? Theodore, Alvin was being a smart Allic and joking around about Dave's condition. Theodore's face became serious.

"When isn't he a smart Allic? I'm asking what you did to him?" Simon then became angrier.

"…I told him he was to immature to take care of Dave." Simon told his little brother who was now in awe.

"WHAT? Why would you say that? He's your brother! **We **are your brothers!" Theodore told his brother then started walking to his room." You know Simon, not everyone is perfect like you." Theodore hated himself for saying that, but he knew it was the only way to get to Simon and he went to sleep while Simon was left alone in the living room.

"…I'm sorry on how I've been lately Theodore..."Simon finally said.

"…I will be a better brother."

**Ok guys won't have another chapter for awhile, but I will update as soon as I can.**

**Ok so to answer a soon to be questions,**

**They're probably is some weird part's, sorry I was half asleep making this story (when I promise a chapter I promise a damn chapter XD)I'm not updating for a little while since I'm going to SA for a few days. Until then…goodbye! ^^ please Review. =D **


	7. mothers intuition

**Hello everyone ^^, sorry about taking a long time, but to make it up I'm going to upload 3 chapters in one day =D. chapter 7,8, and 9 are all going to be uploaded on one day. This chapter won't really have any fights since it has a certain animal joining the way…sorry the chapter is short, but I am making it up with ch. 8 & 9 ^^. **

Chapter 7: Mothers intuition

The next morning the chipmunks woke up and all that day each toke their turns going to help Dave in the hospital. Finally it Simons turn to see Dave.

"Hello Dave, how have you been lately?" Simon asked sitting next to him.

"I've been good Simon. Alvin giving you any problems lately?" Dave asked looking at Simon. Simon was about to tell him about their argument the day before and Alvin yelling at Brittany, but he decided to let it slide.

"No, not really." Simon responded, Dave was surprised to hear this.

"Oh…well that's good…by the way Simon, I hope you don't mind, but I sent someone to take care of you and your brothers while I'm here." Simon's mouth opened, but Dave kept going. "Don't worry Simon it's not , in fact I think you and your brothers will like being visited by this person…or animal…you'll see." *Dave winks and falls asleep from medicine.

"…Wow…animal?...hmm…"Simon was still confused but returned home to his brothers.

"How was Dave?" Theodore asked Simon.

"He was fine…he said he was sending someone over…someone we would like to visit."

Alvin looked confused.

"Who?" He asked looking at Simon. Right after he asked they herd a knock on the door.

All three brothers went to the door while Alvin opened it.

"Hi boys!" The mystery figure said smiling.

All three brothers were shocked and said in unison

"MOM?"

After the awkwardness, the boys let their mom in the house. Alvin was the first to break the silence.

"So uh…mom...no offense, but what are you doing here?" Vinny smiled and answered.

"Well Dave told me to come over to watch over my boys and make sure they didn't get into trouble" Her face then changed to a serious expression. Simon noticed this.

"Mom…what's wrong?" Simon asked.

"Dave….I know he is in a bad condition right now and…He told me to stay here today with you boys to get settled in." She replied. Theodore looked worried.

"S-settled in?" Theodore didn't want her youngest son to worry, but she thought he deserved to know the truth.

"Son...Dave is not going to get better…in fact He's going to Die very soon…"As she told him this, Theodore's eyes filled with tears. He leaned on Alvin, and Alvin held his brother trying to comfort him.

"It will be ok Theo…"Alvin said comforting his went up to hug all three of her sons as tears came out her eyes.

"Don't worry boys, I will be here and I will stay with you so you won't be alone…"Vinny told all three of them and smiled.

"We'll get through this my boys..."She told herself in her mind. "I promise that."

Heres the end of chapter 7 everyone, ch. 8 and 9 will be uploaded shortly after ^^. Please Review =D


	8. it's not too late to apologize

**Hey everyone ^^ chapter 8 and it's going to be longer then ch.7.**

**Chapter 8:It's not to late to apologize.**

The next Day Vinny opened up the window to the chipmunk brothers' room.

"Mom!" All three brothers said groaning at waking up so just giggled.

"Sorry boys, but you have to get up early to see Dave." All three brothers looked at each other. They almost forgot that Dave, Their Father for along time, was dying.

"Oh yeah..."Theodore replied with a saw this and went over to her youngest son to comfort him.

"Don't worry Theodore, everything will be ok…I promise." She smiled and hugged him. He felt a little better. Later that day the brother helped their mom around the house before they went off to see Dave.

"Hello we're here to see Dave" Vinny said to the front nurse. The nurse looked like she had little interest in what she was doing. She didn't even look up when she answered.

"Mr. Seville is in the third do."

"We know where he is."Vinny interrupted the nurse as her and her three sons went to Dave's room.

"Dave!" All three brothers Yelled as they went up to Dave and hugged him.

"Hey boys how's it going?" Dave asked, and right then all three brothers frowned. Dave then understood.

"I guess your mom told you already." All three nodded. Dave sighed "I'm sorry boys. But looks at it this way, when I do…pass on you will have your mom to keep the house in tact. Alvin went up to him.

"Dave…we got this for you." Alvin Brought up a present from all three of them.

"Our first family photo?" Dave asked. Theodore nodded.

"It's so before you go, you can see this picture one more time and remember the good times we all had." He said. Dave was silent for a moment, and then he spoke.

"Thank you boys." Dave opened up his arms and all three chipmunks hugged their father.

Vinny stood by smiling and waited patiently to take Alvin and his brothers back home.

***Meanwhile at the Miller house***

Brittany awoke from her long sleep and went down stairs, forgetting all about the fight with Alvin.

"So what's for breakfast?" She asked Eleanor, who was quite.

"Hello Eleanor? I asked what's for breakfast!" Brittany said starting to lose her patients; same could be said about Eleanor.

"…It's on the counter." Eleanor finally said clenching her fist, but holding back.

Brittany smiled.

"Thanks sis." Eleanor gave her a fake smile then glared at her.

"Thanks my ass." Eleanor said under her breathe.

"What was that?" Brittany asked not hearing her.

"Oh nothing dear sister." Eleanor said putting on another fake smile.

Jeanette and walked down the stairs yawning.

"Hi Jeanette and ."Brittany told them with a warm smile. They both looked at her and frowned.

"Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette told me what happened. How could you tell Alvin all those things?" Brittany was taken back.

"But he was fighting with Simon and…"

"It is a matter among the Sevilles, you had no right taken either side while both were having hard times with Dave in the hospital and you especially have no right slapping Alvin!" went off on Brittany for a good 10 minutes before finishing.

"Do I make myself clear young lady?" asked/told Brittany.

"Yes, ma'am" Brittany replied with a frown.

"Good now lets eat up!" finishes as she gets her breakfast.

***Later on at the Seville house***

Alvin, Theodore, Simon, and Vinny got back home after being at the hospital for two hours.

"Ok boys it's time to go to sleep"Vinny told her three sons and turned off the light.

"…goodnight bros." Theodore said without enthusiasm .Simon thought if anytime he could prove to be a better brother, he turned to Alvin.

"Alvin..." He asked seeing if Alvin was awake, but he was on his side. Simon sighed.

"Alvin , I know I've been an ass lately, but I want you to know I'm ok with you helping out Dave all this time, I was just mad…I shouldn't have held it against you for so long…especially since Dave is dying…"He stopped to hear for a response.

"….goodnight big bro." He then went to sleep.

"…Goodnight Simon." Alvin whispered under his breathe.

The next day Vinny woke Alvin, Theodore, and Simon to go to school.

"Hey Seville!" A rough looking guy yelled to Simon. Simon went up to him wondering why he was called.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We herd you Dad was dying…"The kid frowned a bit.

"Yeah…"Simon looked down thinking the guy would try to cheer him up.

"SUCK FOR YOU!" The kid yelled at Simon laughing. Simon looked up in shock and some tears came out of his eyes.

"AHH! Going to cry Seville?" The bully mocked him. As fast as he started to laugh, the bully fell to the ground because of a fist to his face. Simon looked up to see his Brother Alvin standing over the bully.

"Don't you make fun of my brother you prick!" Alvin said and helped his brother up.

"…Thanks Alvin." Simon smiled slightly. Alvin just looked at him emotionless.

"No problem Si…" and like that, Alvin went off to his next class.

Simon sighed and went to biology class.

"Finally" Theodore said looking from far away seeing what happened and smiled.

"This family can pull itself together…"

**Ok this is ch.8 ^^ sorry the story doesn't get longer then you think, I just have been getting writer block every chapter, so I couldn't think of a way to make them longer, while extending the main plot. Although next I am making a story called "Jazz-the new chipmunk" It's might be less then 10 chapters, but since I can remember the plot for this story already, it will be long chapters. =D**

**Hope you all enjoy the next few chapters afterwards is chapter 9 then chapter 10-the prologue.**


	9. AN: sorry vv

Hi everyone I'm sorry I don't update this story at all lately ^^; but I have to inform you that I won't be working on this story anymore. I am going to start on a Resident evil Story. Now unlike the AATC story I will really try to finish this story before (if not a little after) school starts. Sorry again to the people who red the story this far ^^.

The next story will have up to 15 chapters, but thanks to another author's story (Mimi-sama…I don't know this person, but their Kingdom hearts story is great XD) I will make the chapters as long as I can think of until I get to big part of the story =3. So again soory, but I will have the first chapter up around tomorrow and it will be longer then my other stories ^^: .


End file.
